


Back In Your Arms

by MoonLightFireSide



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLightFireSide/pseuds/MoonLightFireSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Taylor has a big surprise for a one MR. Brian Kinney. Made after he leaves for New York. Sweet Love hard friendships and passions that just go nuts. Stay tuned to see what happens on this Journey of Drama and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SURPRISE!!!

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Queer as FOlk I just own the Plot HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**A/n : I love QAF Please do not forget to reveiw  
**

Justin looked down at his watch as his Airplane landed in Pittsburg. He had exactly Forty-two minutes to get to Liberty Avenue and into the Diner before Brian in order to surprise him. Justin Left New York with no regrets. He couldn't draw or paint without Brian. He needed him. Without Brian Justin was just a shell and it took 6 months for Justin to figure out what was missing even though he already knew. Justin smiled as he got off the plane rushing to the Terminal to get his bags. Looking down Justin pulled out his cell and called Debbie

"Hey Sunshine" she answered.

"Hey Deb is he there yet?"

"No you might want to hurry though Michael just called saying they were all on the way here for lunch"

"Whatever you do keep him there I'm pretty sure I'll beat them there though" He laughed and hung up the phone with a bye.

Justin rushed to his awaiting car and sped out of the airport heading straight to the diner. His plane landed at 11: 45 so he has exactly 30 minutes to get there before Brian and the gang. Smirking he pulled onto Liberty Avenue and parked his car beside the Diner and rushed in.

"Shit Sunshine you're pushin it close they are almost here." Deb snapped shaking her head. Justin laughed and grabbed an apron and walked behind the counter facing away from the customers acting like he was busy. Brian and the gang walked in and sat down at the bar.

"Hey bus boy can I get some coffee" Brian snapped not looking up. Justin smirked and grabbed the coffee and a cup.

He walked over to him "Yea sure only if you Blow me" Justin smirked as everyone looked up at him including Brian.

"Holy shit Sunshine" Brian said looking at him shock on his face he stood and leaned over the counter forcing Justin to put the coffee pot down and kiss him passionately. Brian moaned and kissed him more as everyone clapped and cheered

"Whoop WOOP" Emmett laughed and clapped vigorously. Justin pulled back from Brian and smirked

"So how bout that Coffee Sunshine" Brian laughed and sat back down as Justin poured his coffee. Taking off the Apron he walked out from behind the counter and hugged everyone.

"So Sunshine why are you back in Glorious Pittsburg?" Brian asked looking at him intently "I um I'll tell you later" Justin said looking down scratching his head.

"Right now I need to go find a place to live" He laughed and kissed Brian's cheek who stared at him as he walked out of the Diner. Justin took out his pack and slipped a cigarette between his lips not realizing that Brian had followed him to his car. Justin lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply sighing in relief as the nicotine spread into his lungs. Brian grabbed him and pressed him to the car "Shit" he shouted scared.

"why are you back in Pittsburg why are you not in New York living your dream?" Brian asked seriously this time not moving till he got an answer.

"B Because I can't draw or paint or focus without you. It took me 6 months to realize that the thing that was missing from the picture was you. You are the reason I came back. Because without you I am nothing but a shell of my former self I just I can't think and focus without you. "He whispered

"That's total bullshit Justin. "

"No it's not not when you are my muse "Justin looked down and took a hit from his death stick. " I need you "He whispered

Brian stared at him in shock and shook his head " To fucking sentimental" He snapped pulling Justin to him he kissed him passionately pressing him back against the car making him drop his cigarette he lifted Justin up and moaned. "B Brian" Justin paned moaning as Brian began to kiss his neck taking him to the front of the car. Brian laid him back and moaned and he pulled off Justin's shirt and started to kiss down his chest pulling on his pants. Justin moaned and gasped as Brian began to suck him. Justin hadn't touched or been touched since the day he left for New York.

Justin cried out as he came and Brian smirked swallowing he kissed Justin hard moaning.

Justin moaned as he tasted himself on Brian. Brian pulled his own pants down and stroked himself a few times before slipping on a condom and gently pressed himself into Justin who moaned in ecstasy. Brian started to rock his hips hard into Justin who sat up and clung to him as they kissed and fucked on the hood of Justin's car. After a few minutes they both climaxed clinging to each other. Justin slid back down to the hood looking up at Brian who pulled himself out and knotted the condom and throwing it away. Brian fixed Justin them himself. He leaned down and kissed him "you're coming to the Loft you will live with me" he whispered against his lips as he pulled him into another passionate yet slow and meaningful kiss. "We will talk about everything later tonight over dinner" Brian said. Justin only nodded and slipped off the hood as Brian handed him the Keys "I have to go to work I'll see you at home." Brian kissed him one last time and walked away back towards Kinnetic

Justin smiled and got into his car and drove to the loft. He smiled as he opened the door to the loft and smiled. He ran in and jumped into the bed and laughed "Yeah "He shouted and closed his eyes smiling. He ran back down to the car and got all his bags and came back up smiling he began to unpack not knowing what Brian had in store for him later..

Next time on Queer as folk.: Justin learns new things about Brian. Michael becomes Jealous and Hunter finds something important within himself.


	2. Revealing Alll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk however I do own the plot and Sarah.**

_Previously on Queer as Folk: Justin comes back from New York and Surprise's Brian_

Brian arrived back at the Loft around seven. Justin was sitting on the floor in the living room sketching out the loft. He was smiling for the first time in 6 months. Brian smiled and walked up behind him and kissed his cheek pulling Justin's headphones out of his ears "I brought dinner from Debbie. She says you look to skinny" Brian laughed as Justin got up and kissed him walking with him to sit down at the table. Brian grabbed plates and set up the table and Justin started to serve them. Smiling he sat down across the table. Brian shook his head and walked over to Justin pulling him out of the chair he moved him closer. "We are not strangers we won't eat like strangers" Brian sat down and started to eat the tuna casserole. Justin looked down and stopped eating.

"I missed you "He whispered for the first time in a long time.

"you to" Brian said looking at him eating slowly. Justin shook his head and laughed and started eating.

"I find it amazing that I have only been back for a day and it's like I never left. I've been Miserable without you but everyone tells me you're at Babylon every night enjoying yourself" Justin said bitterly.

Brian dropped his fork on his plate and looked at him "Well they are wrong I wasn't enjoying myself I was filling the empty fucking hole in my chest" He snapped and stood up walking away "The worst thing I ever did was let you walk out that door and Into New York. I mean for fucks sake I asked you to marry me and we were so fucking close and then Lindsay and Melanie made me feel like crap like you were giving up your dream to be an artist when in truth we could have opened up a fucking Gallery here and I could get the people from New York here and God damnit" Brian snapped throwing his glass across the room smashing it against the wall. Justin didn't notice the glass as he stood up and walked to Brian placing a hand on his chest he leaded up and kissed him softly.

"You were trying to put me first its okay I forgave you a long time ago. I knew it wasn't only your idea.'' Justin smiled and hugged Brian "the good thing is that I'm back and"

Brian cut him off " This time we are going to do it right no screw up's no one getting in the way I will make your dreams come true and we will do it from here and from Britin."

Justin stared at him and stepped back in shock "Y You kept Britin?"he laughed and ran his hands through his hair" you kept our Palace?" He laughed in disbelief

"I figured I already bought it why not keep it I mean I knew that I would come for you eventually. It hurt too much to be without you and you loved it so I kept it" Brian looked down and pulled Justin close kissing him. Justin moaned and backed them up into the bedroom.

Brian smirked and started to undress himself as Justin did the same. Smirking that Brian Kinney " I'm a bad ass " Smirk. He took Justin into his arms and made slow passionate love to him. Brian would never admit it to anyone but Justin was the only one he ever was gentle with.

The next morning Brian woke up with Justin safely in his arms. He looked down at his body and for the first time he saw the Bruises and cuts that marked his skin. The cuts were really bad on Justin's arms like self-inflicted wounds. Brian leaned over and looked at them more closely and saw that they were in fact self-made. He could tell the bruises weren't though. Shaking his head Brian kissed Justin's arms turning him so that Justin's head rested on Brian's chest. "Damnit Justin " He whispered closing his eyes he fell back asleep knowing Justin was safe with him.

Justin woke up a bit later and smiled at Brian. He didn't notice that Brian was holding his hand but when he did he pulled away and sat up. Brian woke up and sat up. "I already know I saw them when I woke up the first time around five"

Justin looked down and closed his eyes " It's complicated ok Brian I was in a really bad place after I left here" He whispered closing his eyes tightly " I know I shouldn't have but it was a release from all the pain and it was safer then drugs" Justin looked back at him. "I love you " He whispered tears in his eyes.

" I love you to but you can't do it anymore " Brian moved beside him and pulled him close " What about the bruises.?" He asked looking at him

" I was robbed before I left " He laughs" they only took what I had on me then beat me because I didn't have enough" He shook his head and stood up walking to the bathroom he started to take a shower.

Brian looked down and closed his eyes. It was time he confessed about him coming out. Brian walked into the bathroom and slid in behind Justin and hugged him "When I came out I never told my parents. I told my sister and some friends at school." Brian closed his eyes and kissed Justin's shoulder. My friends turned on me and attacked me after school the day I told them. I was 13 years old and my only friend after that was Mikey" He hugged Justin tighter. "I was scared shitless. I wanted to tell my parents but I knew they wouldn't understand. My father was a drunk who hated faggots and my mother was to Christian. "Brian looked at Justin who had turned to face him. " you're the only other person besides Mikey who knows that happened. The only other person besides Mikey that I trust with my life, Justin you are important to me to important and when you do things like this" He lifted up Justin's arm gently " It makes me want to cry and I don't cry for anyone " he whispered and kissed Justin lovingly and passionately. He pulled him close "I want you to be around for a very long time" He whispered in Justin's ear.

Meanwhile at the Novotany – Buckner residence Michael was pissed off and flaming Jealous. " How could he do that how could he just sit there and take him back like he had never fucking left like he had never hurt him. I swear to god if it was me I would have slapped the little fucker." Michael snapped pacing back and forth in front of Ben who was trying so desperately to understand why Michael was upset.

"Michael Justin didn't leave because he wanted to He left because Brian wanted him to live his dream but dreams change people change. Like Hunter for example He used to be an asshole that didn't give a shit about anyone including himself and now look at him. He's an A B student in High school." Ben said looking at him. " I mean you have to give it to them they have been through some nasty shit together."

Michael looked at Ben like he was going to kill him "Oh sure take the assholes side because he's been fucking wounded. I swear He's only going to end up hurt again. "Michael sat down and rubbed his temples leaning into Ben.

Hunter lay on his bed in his room unable to hear his dad's. Hunter grabbed his phone and called his girlfriend that he had yet to tell his parental unit about because he wasn't sure if it would last. She was positive like he was and he was happy that she had accepted him and his past. "Hey Sarah "He whispered into the phone rolling over onto his side.

"Hey" She responded

"How are you?"

"Good Hunter is everything ok?" she asked sounding worried

"Yea fine just don't want dad and dad hearing me" He laughed

Sarah smirked and laughed "Yea I know how annoying that is"

Hunter shook his head "would you like to go to the movies with me on Friday?" He bit his lip nervously for her answer.

"Hell yea anything to get me out of this damn house" She laughed

"alright I'll see you tomorrow " He whispered

" Bye" She laughed and hung up the phone.

Hunter rolled onto his back and smiled " today is a good day" He laughed getting up he took a shower and got dressed running down the stairs he grabbed his bag and shouted that he was going to see some friends from school.

_Next time on Queer as Folk: Justin and Brian start planning the wedding of a life time. Michael and Justin fight. Brian gets angry._

_A/n :Please please please Review I want to know what you think people._


	3. Moments In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk however, I do own the plot and Sarah.**

Previously on Queer as Folk: Brian takes Justin back. Hunter has a Lover say what. Moreover, Mikey is pissed at Brian for taking Justin back.

Justin smiled and kissed Brian's cheek as he walked into the kitchen and set down his cup of coffee. Brian followed him wrapping his arms around Justin's waist and kissed his neck.

"How are you feeling today?" Brian whispered reaching past him grabbing his cereal.

Justin looked down that back into Brian's eyes "I'm fine just going to get my wedding planning book and continue where I left of." Justin refilled his cup of Joe and moved away. He walked back into the bedroom and rummaged around finding a screwdriver, he slid to the floor beside his side of the bed and started to remove the floorboard and pulled out his wedding plan book that he had left behind in its secret place so it would never get lost.

Brian watched in fascination and then shook his head smirking. "You broke my floor for a wedding preparation book," He hissed kneeling behind him. He kissed his head "Justin why would you do such a thing" He whispered.

"Because I didn't want to be reminded of what I lost when I left here "Justin looked down at the book as he said this and closed his eyes as he remembered how painful it was to leave six months ago turning his back on his heart and what he truly wanted. " I left it here because I knew it would be safe and I knew that if you found it… that you wouldn't throw it away… that it meant just as much to you as it did to me." Justin looked at him and stood up. "Sorry I know I'm a little sensitive but I think that with everything that's happened I have a right to be." He looked away from Brian who grabbed him and pulled him close placing his hands gently on either side of Justin's face and pulled him close.

" your right you do have that right, but you also need to relax and realize that I never stopped feeling the way I do about you, and that I am never ever going to feel this way about anyone else. Justin I know I don't say it enough and it's"

Justin cut him off "Because you're not sentimental "

Brian glared and continued "But I love you and only you. It does not matter how many men I fuck I'm still only going to love you. And please don't "

Justin cut him off again "Finish your sentences" He laughed and Bit Brian's chin and kissed him "I love you too Brian" He laughed and sat down on the sofa and opened his wedding planning book starting where he left off." I should have never listened to you and Lindsay, I should have stayed right here and done exactly what I wanted and what my heart told me to do" Justin said looking back up at Brian.

"Oh yea and what would that be?" Brian snipped with a hint of irritation and a smartass bite to his tone.

"To marry you and live my life he way I wanted to and not give a damn about what other people thought" Justin said his eyes stony but his voice full of anger and sadness. "I can't believe you actually let me leave," He whispered dropping his head back down to look at the book and wrote a few things down.

Brain looked at him " It was for your future" He whispered and the subject died. Brian grabbed his laptop and sat next to Justin, and started to do some research for work, and booked their honeymoon trip to Italy. Smiling he kissed Justin's head and laughed. There was a sudden knock at the door and Brian stood up smiling he opened the door "DADDDY" Gus yelled running into his father's legs smiling. Brian reached down and picked him up " Hey Sonny Boy " He laughed and looked at Lindsay " Sorry he wouldn't stop insisting that we come by and see you and Justin" she smiled apologetically. Brian shrugged and kissed his son then Lindz.

"Hey Sonny boy, why don't you go sit with Justin while daddy and mommy talk? Tell him I said to give you a cookie"

"YAY ok daddy "Gus laughed and ran to Justin and hugged him after being set down on the ground. Brian looked at Lindsay who smiled and hugged him

"Sorry to just drop in he misses you and was asking. It's just Melanie's busy and he really wanted to see you"

"It's not a problem he's my son he can come anytime it's just m and Justin here." He laughed and scratched the back off his head.

"I'll pick him up later" She laughed and hugged him goodbye. "Bye Gus By Justin" She said as she left

Gus and Justin both looked up and in unison said "Bye mom". Justin and Gus looked at each other and busted out laughing. Brian shook his head, closed the Loft door, and laughed softly at the two boys. Joining the boys, he handed Gus his cookie, pulled the small boy into his lap, and sat next to Justin smiling.

_Hours later_

Brian smiled down at Gus who has finally passed out on the soft Pillow bed that was in front of the tv. Shaking his head, Brian gently lifted his son and carried him to the bedroom laying him down on the bed. Brian tucked him in and turned the lights off in the bedroom. Smiling he closed the glass panel window doors so that light could not enter the room and bother his son. Brian walked back into the living room and sat down on the floor next to Justin who was currently looking at a tux magazine trying to figure out what he wanted to wear to his wedding.

 ** _BANG BANG BANG._** Came from the loft door scaring the shit out of both Brian and Justin"Hold the fuck on "Brian snapped getting off the floor just after he got comfortable. Growling in irritation and yanked the damn door open to be face to face with a pissed off Michael. "Where is he that little fucking shit." Michael snapped walking into the room he spotted Justin and went at him. "Who in the hell do you think you are just showing up and fucking everyone else over?" Michael snapped looking down at Justin who just stared up at him completely confused. "Um getting the love of my life back what else," Justin snapped closing the Magazine he stood up tossing it on the table. Brian just staring at them in pure shock." Hello to you to Michael, Please explain why you have graced my home of your presence and please do not wake up my son" Brian was mostly sarcastic until the last part and his tone changed to a very serious one. .

Michael rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to Justin "you left him Broken and alone. I had to pick up the pieces you left behind you little fucking shit and I'll be damned if I have to fucking pick them up again" He snapped getting closer to Justin who by far hadn't said a thing and was just staring at Michael like he had lost his mind. Justin looked over at Brian and painted at Mike. "Is he fucking serious right now" He bit out a laugh. Brian shrugged and went to get some guava juice.

Justin looked at Michael, slid up his sleeves of his sweatshirt, and crossed his arms. "I left because Brian told me to. He told me to go to New York and live my dream and I did. And when it was over I came back just like I always do to the man I fucking love." He snapped trying to keep his voice down as not to wake up Gus who never liked fighting.

Michael seemed to get angrier and he shoved Justin knocking him back onto the floor. Brian rushed into the room after seeing this and crabbed Michael by his shirt dragging him to the door "If you ever fucking touch him like that again I swear to god Mikey I will kick your ass. Come back when you have a level head and you aren't full of jealousy," Brian snapped shoving him out of the door. He closed and locked the loft door. He rushed back to Justin who was holding his left arm that smacked into the corner of the coffee table as he fell. "Shit" He whispered as he saw the blood running down Justin's arm. Taking off his shirt he pressed it to the wound and kissed Justin's head "I don't know what's wrong with him." He said shaking his head.

"He's worried about you and what I might do to you "Justin said shrugging he stood up and went to the kitchen to wash off his arm and get some band aids. Brian walked up to him and helped him. When they were both finished they walked into the room and laid down with Gus smiling they relaxed and fell asleep leaving the conversation for the next day.

Next on Queer as folk: Michael talks to Ben and his mother about what happened at Brian's. Hunter Finally tells Ben and Michael he found someone. Justin and Brian have a serious talk. Gus tells his father some things that scare's him.

A/n : Please Please review. I love hearing your guy's thoughts on the Story.


	4. ISSUES of Many Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk however, I do own the plot and Sarah.**

Previously on Queer as Folk: Justin and Michael fight. Brian kicked out Michael banning him from coming back. Brian spent time with Gus.

Justin looked at Brian who was staring at the bruise that went from his ribs up to his shoulders. Brian glared at the markings that Michael had put on Justin.

"I'm going to kill him." Brian snapped nothing but venom in his voice. Justin flinched as Brian gently slid his fingers down his bruised skin lightly. "Brian maybe we should leave Liberty" Justin looked down and closed his eyes.

"What?" Brian said shocked that Justin had suggested it.

"I know it sounds crazy but I've put up with this shit for a long ass time. I mean he has always been Jealous, always been there making you feel bad and." Justin cut himself off and huffed standing up moving away. Brian stared up at him as he slowly walked to Gus and knelt down. "Brian. What if Gus hadn't been asleep? What if he was awake? What if he saw Michael hit me? Brian Gus will be around a lot more than he was before. Michael's actions could affect him and not in a good way. "Justin kissed Gus's head and walked into the room grabbing a shirt and changed into a pair of sweat pants. Walking back into the room he looked at Brian who was staring at Gus with a look of love and compassion.

"I agree with you "Brian said looking away from Gus. " Maybe we should just move to Britin and sell the loft. I can keep Babylon and Kinnetic obviously. We can come back on the weekends and for work. "Brian stood up and walked to Justin placing a hand on his cheek and kissed him. "I do not want you getting hurt. "He whispered pulling Justin close to him kissing him softly.

Justin moaned and pulled back smiling at him. I just think that it's time for a change but if you don't want to give it up….I I understand" Justin looked down and closed his eyes smiling small he dropped his hands and moved away from him. Brian grabbed Justin gently and pulled him back into place. " I agreed that we should sell the Loft" He laughed and kissed his neck and smiled. "I even know a Relator that I can call to sell it." Brian smirked and kissed him gently pulling him close.

Justin laughed and pulled away. Looking at Gus who was staring at them he smiled " Do you think he will mind?" Justin asked looking at him then at Gus. " No I don't think so. I think that he would enjoy it just as much as you and I. He can even have his own room. " Brian smirked and walked over to Gus who crawled into his lap. " Hey Sonny boy do you want your own room in Britin?"Brian asked looking down at his son. Gus nodded but didn't say anything. " Sonny boy?" he asked looking at him.

Gus looked up at his father and hugged him " I don't want to go home to mommy. She and mamma fight and scream and " Gus hugged him tighter and started to cry into his neck. " Daddy I don't want to go home. I wanna stay here with you and Justin. I don't wanna be there anymore. "Gus cried harder holding his father tighter. Brian looked at Justin who was staring at Gus in shock. Gus was 7 years old he was no longer a baby and was now a boy. Justin walked over to them and sat down. "Gus what exactly happens at home?" Justin whispered looking scared and concerned for his stepson. Gus looked up at Justin and Brian and stood up. He took off his shirt revealing a nasty bruise.

"Mommy didn't see me because she was too busy screaming and yelling. I cannot go back there when they don't pay attention. "Gus looked at Brian who had grabbed a camera.

" Stay still Sonny Boy "He whispered to his son as he took pictures of the bruises on his boy's body. Justin looked sick and backed away looking down he closed his eyes and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Gus watched him and started to cry, "He hates me," he shouted and Brian ran to him.

"No No Sonny boy he loves you, which is why it made him sick. He loves you so much and seeing you in this much pain hurts him like it hurts me. I've seen worse which is why I'm not throwing up" Brian held his son close. If there were two things in the world that made him drop on his knees, it was Justin and Gus.

Justin came back into the room, slid behind Gus, and hugged him gently "We will get you. You will never return there. "Justin looked into Brian's eyes

"Call your Lawyer "he whispered closing his eyes. He pick Gus up and set him on the counter in the kitchen and grabbed the ice cream from the freezer "let's eat" He whispered and sat next to him. Gus looked at him and nodded grabbing a spoon he and Justin started to dig in.

Brian stood up and went to the phone. He called the best Lawyer in the US. Smiling as he watched Justin and Gus he spoke into the phone. " I want full custody of my son. I have evidence that his mother has caused serious harm to him." He waited while the other man talked and he nodded walking up to his son and partner. " Yes I understand the seriousness of the situation. " " Yea I would like this to be brought up to court I have pictures and my son's statement." He looked down, grabs a spoon and nibbles at the ice cream as him and his lawyer talked over everything.

Meanwhile at the Buckner Novotny residence

Michael paced back and forth in front of Ben who was yet again sitting on the couch trying to grade papers and Michael bitched and whined about Brian. "I mean seriously Golden boy just comes back and he just takes him back like the little fucker never left. I mean I like Justin I just don't like him with." Ben stood up and cut him off. "Brian! I get it Michael I do you love Brian but you know what he does not love you, I love you and I am so sick of having this goddamn conversation. Brian is his own person there is only one person for him and its Justin not you so get the fuck over it." Ben snapped looking at him. Ben took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Pull your head out of your ass Michael and realize what you have in front of you. You have hunter, Jr, and me and all your worried about is that Brian is screwing up. Well he is not fucking this up. Justin makes him happy; Justin makes him smile and laugh. I love you Michael but this shit has got to stop before you lose me and this time I won't come back and it will be all on you not Brian." Ben moved away from him and walked into the kitchen as Michael just stood there staring after him. Michael followed him " I can't believe you would say that to me" Michael shook his head and walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch to mope.

Ben stared at the fridge as Hunter busted into the house with a girl in tow. Hunter looked at him "Dads I need you to meet someone. " He shouted pulling Sarah along into the living room. Sarah laughed as he gently pushed her into a seat as his parents came together on the couch though neither of them touched. Hunter looked at them funny then shook his head. " Dad and Dad I would like you to meet the love of my life Sarah. She is hiv positive and she is all mine and I love her" Hunter rushed looking at them bouncing on his heels. Ben and Michael smiled and stood up " Welcome to the family " hey shouted Simultaneously. They all hugged and Sarah stayed for dinner and a movie. Hunter looked at his dads and sensed something was wrong but he would ask later. He didn't want to ruin the moment

Next time on Queer as folk: All hell breaks loose to protect Gus and get custody. Michael finally gets it. Deb gets into trouble and Emmett does something brave.

A/n : Please please please please REVIEW.


End file.
